walkingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki ep5
Last Time on The Walking Wiki Scraw: I would say we find a group of people, maybe make some sort of community. Fire: like the community that killed Flare? Scraw: ok, scratch my idea. Scraw: I've just noticed. Noah: what is it? Scraw: I haven't seen a single Zombie for an hour. Ynkr: maybe they've all been killed. Scraw: but they're always everywhere. (The Group gets out if their respected cars with their hands up) Noah: alright, alright, hey, hey, no reason to- Tesla: shut the fuck up! Devil! Jella! Search them! Nail: I left that all in the past, me and my girlfriend, Nikki, lived there for 7 months...I hurt so many people, and one day Nikki tried to run away, The leader, Wach, killed her, then on a supply run a week later, I killed one of their men and escaped, I never spoke of the place again, I found you guys a week later. They've also been the guy taking all the cars, their mechanic, Joe, can fix about anything, they have over 50 cars around the base that work in case they ever need a spare one. This Time Wachow: I'm sure we'll get along just great. BreZ: hey Wach, look who we found. Wachow: *notices Nail* Nail...hehe, Nail! It's been a while. Nail: I haven't missed it. Wachow: how could you say that, you were one of my mains. Nail:... Wachow: aren't you going to introduce me? Nail: fuck you, let these people go. Wachow: but we're running out of target practice, we actually just got done with Trevor, remember him, he tried to kill me, I'm not that stupid tho. Nail:... Wachow: heh...I'll learn your names eventually, and none of you seem Target or bait worthy, so we'll see what happens. Tesla: need me to bring them to their cells? Wachow: everyone but Nail, he comes with me. CE: fuck you! Nail stays with u- Steeler: who fucking said you could speak! Wachow: Shut it! I don't care about back talk, I don't remember saying he couldn't speak. Steeler: y-yessir, sorry sir. Wachow: BreZ, Tesla, take them to the cell, Nail, come with me or I'll kill all your friends. Nail: fine. CE: Nail, no! Nail: shut up CE, you think Flare wants all of you dead by the same group that killed him! CE:... Nail: let's go... Wachow: perfect, Steeler, come with me. (Wachow, Nail and Steeler walk towards a building) BreZ: alright, all of you follow me, you do something stupid Tes will blow your fucking brain out. Tesla: let's go! (The remaining users follow BreZ while Tesla is behind them) (Screen then shows multiple Jail Cells with users in them, their are 2 guards as well) Night: this is bullshit man. Noah: we should have risked driving away, we'd have a better chance of living. Sierra: what do you think we're doing to Nail. Fire: after that story...torturing him probably. CE: that makes me feel fucking better! Guard 1: hey, shut the fuck up in their! Guard 2: cool it, Mind, they're allowed to speak. Mind: not if I fucking say so! And don't make me tell Wach about your kindness, CW, you know he hates weakness. CW: it's not weakness, it's human. Mind: yeah, whatever, then stay here while Wach knows about your beliefs. CW: whatever man. (Mind leaves as CW stands guard) Fire: hey...thanks... CW:...Don't speak to me, you'll get us both killed. Fire... (Screen shows Wach, Nail and Steeler in an office) (We see Wachow punch Nail in the gut) Wachow: I've been waiting *punch* to do this for *punch* a long fucking time! Nail: agh! *coughs up blood* Wachow: Steeler! Steeler: yes sir! (Steeler then shoots Nail in the foot) Nail: Ahhhhg! Ahhg! Fuck yo- (Wachow punches Nail) Wachow: you know, normally you'd be dead already, but I ain't gunna kill you, cause with those friends of yours, you'd do anything for me. Nail... (A voice is then heard from the other side of the door) ???: hey Wachow! Wachow:...*takes out a knife and gives it to Nail* do anything stupid or your friends are bait. Nail:...wha. (Mind then comes through the door) Mind: Wach, It's time to put CW to an end, I'll kill him myself, but he isn't with us. Wachow: Mind! This is the 3rd time you've told me this Today! Mind: I'm trying to help us *notices Nail*...holy shit Nail! Nail:...Mind...go away. Mind: fuck you, you don't tell me shit, if anything I'll watch you die. Wachow: Mind, you have as much authority here as PC does, and I killed him. Mind: I'm just trying to he- Wachow: I know what I'm fucking doing! And I don't need you! Nail! Use what I gave you! (Nail then realizes the point of the knife) Nail: I-I can't. Mind: what the fuck are you talking about? Wachow: if you don't...I'll rape that lady friend of yours. Nail: *eyes widen* I-I'm sorry Mind. Mind: what the fuck are you talking about, Wach, can I kill CW or-a-a-ahh. (Screen then shows Mind with a knife in his back and Nail back up from him) Mind: Wa-Wa-Wach? K-ill, him... Wachow: I told him to do that. Mind: w-w-wh- (Mind then falls to the ground, dead) Wachow:..Steeler. Steeler: yessir. (Steeler then shoots Mind in the head to prevent reanimation) Wachow: Nail, give me the knife. Nail:... Steeler: give him the fucking knife! Nail:...*hands over the knife* Wachow:...good...I can see us becoming a great team, Steeler, take him to the cell. Steeler: yessir. Let's go! Nail:...fine, fine. (Steeler then walks Nail to the jail cell) (Screen shows the jail cell)' CW: man...where the fuck is Mind. Fire: Sierra, how're you doing? Sierra: what do you mean. Fire: I can tell you're crying. Sierra: oh, ah, I'm fine. Fire: are you sure? Sierra: I said I'm fine! Fire:...ok then. Sierra:...*starts to sob* Night: Sierra... CW: Steeler!...Nail?! Noah: Nail, what did they do to you. CW: Nail...y-you're alive. Steeler: *opens a cell for Nail* get in, hurry the fuck up. Nail: you shot me in the foot remember. Steeler: just get the fuck in. CW: yo Steeler, you see Mind anywhere? Steeler: yeah, he's dead. CW:...I see. Steeler: Jella will be the second guard starting tomorrow, don't fuck anything up until then. CW: I got it... Steeler: also, BreZ, Tesla and others are going to Dragons Bar, you in? CW:...thanks, but I'd rather rest up. Steeler: suit yourself. (Screen then shows Steeler leave, CW then runs to Nails cell) CW: Nail! Holy shit! Scraw: he's gone through enough, you don't need to- Nail: he's ok! CW helped me escape. Ynkr: what? Nail: CW, how're you still alive? CW: they never found out I gave you the extra supplies. Nail: how's that possible, it's stored in Joes shack. CW: cause Joe and I are trying to leave, he said he wouldn't say anything. Nail: *smirks* I knew we had a chance. Night: so you can help us! CW:... Night: What? CW: 2 or 3 people is one thing, 10 or 11? Impossible. Night: motherfucker. CW: hey, don't blame me, this place is guarded like mad. Ynkr: it doesn't have to be a clean get away, we could kill our way out. CW:... Nail: you still like the people here, don't you. CW: they're not bad guys once you're on their good side! CE: they killed my friend Flare! CW:...I'm sorry. Nail:...I'm not going of my group doesn't go. CW:...fine fine, I'll let Joe know, first, here's the plan. (Screen then panes out to show the whole community) (Screen shows Wach in his office) Wachow:...Steeler! Steeler: You called sir? Wachow: go get Tesla and Dragon. Steeler: you got it sir. *leaves the room* Wachow:... (Time passes as Steeler returns with Tesla and Dragon) Tesla: need something? Wachow: all of you sit down. Dragon:...there's only 2 chairs Wachow:... Dragon:...sorry sir. Wachow: your little get drunk party isn't happening. Steeler: what, why, we've worked hard for this! Wachow: I have a bad feeling, and I need you all on point! Dragon: what kind of bad feeling? Wachow: the bad feeling where you guys can't be drunk cause you'll have to shoot somebody feeling. Tesla: yes sir, we understand. Wachow:...thanks you Tesla, you can have this party a different day, anyone else who was involved tell them the same thing. Steeler: man, that's shit. Wachow: Steeler, you know I love being drunk more than the next guy, but when I have a bad feeling, it's usually right! So shut the fuck up! And make guard duty double today! Steeler: y-yessir! Wachow: Dragon, go tell Jella to be on watch for the prisoners now, we don't need a breakout during any madness. Dragon: got it! (Dragon, Steeler and Tesla leave the room, leaving Wachow alone) Wachow: something's going to happen...and I know it's not good. (Screen then goes black) (Screen shows Steeler and Dragon at Dragons bar) Steeler: I was really looking forward to getting drunk tonight. Dragon: I mean...we still can. Steeler: what about Wach's gut feeling. Dragon: c'mon man, what's the worse that can happen? We get bombed? There's plenty of guards besides us. Steeler:...hehe, you know what, get me a beer. Dragon: who needs just one. (Dragon and Steeler begin to chug beer as the screen goes black) Steeler: like you said, what's the worse that can happen. Next Time on The Walking Wiki Jella: still, I wanted to sleep today, not fight imaginary friends. CW:...what would you think about leaving? (Nail, Ynkr and Night all notice this) Jella:... CW:... BreZ: exactly 8 guns are missing sir, so is Joe. Wachow: grr, Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! CE: I'm getting revenge for Flare! Fire: I'm sorry Sierra if we had time we could think but we don't! They're probably getting ready with more men to come through that gate right now, we have to go! Wachow:...Coupe... Category:Blog posts